A wheel bearing arrangement of said type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,231. A hub is rotatably mounted in the wheel bearing. A radial flange for fastening a vehicle wheel is provided on the hub. Here, the sealing arrangement is situated on that side of the wheel bearing arrangement which faces towards the vehicle wheel. The sensor which is integrated into the wheel bearing arrangement is situated opposite the encoder with an air gap. For this purpose, the sensor is mounted in a passage hole in the outer ring of the wheel bearing. When mounting the sensor and when exchanging the sensor during the course of repair work, there is the risk of dirt passing into the interior of the seal and therefore into the region of rolling contact between the rolling bodies and the rolling bodies. After a shorter or longer running period of the bearing, dirt from the environment infiltrates the seal which bears against the encoder, and said seal becomes untight. In both cases, the service life of the wheel bearing is shortened disadvantageously.